Super Bomberman R: Literature Adaptation
by ArtisticWriter64
Summary: The literature adaptation and my take on the story of Super Bomberman R (Rated T for some swearings in the story).


**The following is a fan-made literature adaptation. Super Bomberman R and Bomberman are all owned by Hudson Soft, Konami, HexaDrive, and Nintendo. Please support the official release! White Bomber out!**

* * *

Rust; the smell of the polluted sky and a run-downed factory in the distance covered the planet in what it looks like a robot graveyard. Everywhere, robots that have been powered down years ago covered the ground, and the robots that are still alive can be seen scavenging the area. The wind felt dead, and the planet's scent can be best described as unbearable, up to the point where just inhaling it will result in an instant death. But despite all of that, the planet seems to be peaceful, with robots helping one another to survive the metallic wasteland. That is, until a purple aura appears with electricity striking the ground. Emerging from the purple aura was a man that has white eyebrows and beard. He was also seen wearing a blue and white emperor-like outfit with a black cape and a monocle on his left eye. Upon the appearance of this man, robot scavengers immediately evacuated the area. Laughing, he said, "You who dwell in darkness… You who begrudge the light… Awaken! For I now bestow upon you an opportunity for revenge!" Immediately, he shoots electricity at five of the rusted robots on the ground, causing them to stand up.

"Rise to your feet once more, Five Dastardly Bombers," the man continued. "Rise!" He then begins to laugh again as the five silhouettes' eyes glow.

* * *

Planet Bomber, the home of a group of heroes known as the Bombermen; eight righteous robotic life-forms devoting their lives to protect the peace of the universe. At the center of the planet is a giant tower-like house with little buildings and a big screen glass.

"Hey," a young voice shouted. "I told **all** of you to come to today's training! Why weren't any of you there!?" Inside the tower are eight different Bombermen; in true name wise, they are Shiro, Kuro, Aka, Ao, Ki, Midori, Pink, and Aqua respectively.

"Pfft, that's a foolish question," Kuro, known as the Black Bomber, continued. "Why would I need to train when I'm already perfect?"

"Mmm… Jus' lemme sleep a li'l longer," Ao, known as the Blue Bomber, said before falling back to sleep.

"Don't worry," Aka, known as the Red Bomber, continued, "I'm ready to fight to defend the universe! So!? What is it you want me to blow up!?"

"Oh! A butterfly," Ki, known as the Yellow Bomber, exclaimed. Almost immediately, the butterfly begins to fly away from him. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Hey Aqua," Pink, the first female bomber, continued. "Isn't this hairclip wonderful?"

"I think it looks beautiful," Aqua, the second female bomber replied. "But everything suits you, Big Sister!"

"Ugh," Shiro, the white bomber, leader of the Bombermen, and the oldest of his siblings groaned in frustration. _What the heck am I going to do with these guys_ , Shiro thought to himself.

"Don't worry, Big Bro," Midori, the green bomber replied. "I know exactly how you feel!"

"You do, Midori," Shiro said in relief. "Thanks. You're the only one who understands me!"

"I'm not strong like the others, though… So I've been thinking about what I can do, and I think that I should eat a burger to build up some body strength!"

"I see, I see! Alright then, I understand completely!" Shiro then takes out a 50-dollar bill and proceeds to give it to Midori. "Take this 50-dollar bill right here, and you can eat all the-" Shiro's mind then kicks in as realizes what Midori was trying to do. "Hey, wait a minute," he exclaimed as he puts the 50-dollar bill away.

"Darn," Midori said as he looks away from Shiro in shame. Shiro then sighs and closes his eyes in defeat, knowing that they won't listen to him. _Augh, I can't take this anymore_ , Shiro thought to himself. _On days like this, sometimes I wonder how we're a family if no one bothers to listen to me?_ Almost immediately, the lights in the main room shut off, causing panic to the house.

"Eek! What happened to the lights," Aqua exclaimed.

"I can't see a dang thing," Aka shouted. The monitor begins to glow brighter and brighter as it plays a hacked recording.

"What now," Ao said tiredly. "Shut off that monitor; it's ruining my sleep…" Ao then stuffs a pillow on his face before falling back to sleep. The man in the monitor begins to laugh, as Shiro gets closer to the monitor.

"Calling all intelligent life-forms across space," the man announced. "I am Emperor Buggler, this universe's new ruler!" Shiro's eyes widen upon seeing him.

"Big Bro," Midori said in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Midori," Shiro replied. "Go with the others and find a way to get the power back up."

"Okay. Although technically, this is Ao's job." As Midori followed the others to find the backup generator, the only Bombermen in the room were Ao, who is still sleeping, and Shiro.

"As the first stage of my intergalactic conquest," Buggler continued, "I have taken the liberty of taking control of the five main planets of the Starry Sky Solar System. Allow me to demonstrate what happens if you ever try to disobey my new world order!" The monitor then switches to a planet from a different solar system.

"Wait, that's Earth," Shiro said in shock. "What is he planning do with it!?" Almost immediately, the planet blows up in front of his eyes. "No…"

"This clip was taken a few hours ago," Buggler continued. "Before long, the planets that you inhabit shall too meet the same fate! If you value your lives, bow down and accept me as your ruler! However, I will give you a chance to prove yourself that you are challenge to me **if** you have the courage and the strength to face against my faithful followers, the Five Dastardly Bombers!" The monitor then zooms out a bit to see the five bombers bellow Buggler. "You have one week to make your decision! The Five Dastardly Bombers will make sure to be in touch!" The man then proceeds to laugh as the screen becomes static. Shiro stood there, staring at the monitor in shock from the destruction of Earth, a planet that was once a home to a bunch of people and robots alike. The power suddenly comes back on, causing Ao to wake up in shock due to the loud noise it made.

"Huh… Wha," Ao said in shock. He then stares at the lights that suddenly came back on. "Stupid lights," he said as he falls right back to sleep.

"Well, that was weird," Kuro said as he and the other bombers entered the room.

"Yeah," Pink added. "The minute we were about to pull the switch, the lights suddenly turned back on!" Aqua sees Shiro, who is still staring at the monitor.

"Big Bro," Aqua said confusingly. "What's the matter?" Shiro immediately shakes out and replies to Aqua and the others. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing!"

"Okay," Yellow continued. "For a second there, I actually thought you saw a ghost or something." Closing his eyes, Shiro calmed his thoughts and said, "Looks like it's down to us to save the universe once again! Bombermen, let's go!" Upon opening his eyes, he sees everyone continuing what they were doing before the temporary blackout. Frustrated and ticked off, he shouts, "Damn it! I said **let's go!** " The Bombermen, including Ao, looked at Shiro for a second before once again continue with their activities. Sighing, Shiro walked towards the control panel and flipped the cover only to see what appears to be a button. Pressing the button, the room began glowing red, causing the Bombermen to jump. The holes below the respective Bombermen, except Shiro, then suddenly appear.

"What the," Kuro shouted as he fell inside the hole.

"I always hated this part," Ao said before falling into the hole.

"A slide!? Whee," Ki said as he fell inside the hole.

"Finally, its go time," Aka shouted before falling into the hole.

"Eek," Pink and Aqua shouted as they fell into their respective holes.

"Oh, man," Midori said before falling into the hole. Shiro shortly follows them via jumping into the hole. As they slide towards the lower floor, they're given quick glimpses of the city due to some parts of the glass applied to the slides. The six bombers exit the slide first and fall into the ship. Aka shortly falls towards the ship too, only to land on the ground hard, causing the six to cringe their eyes as they groan. For some odd reason, he managed to make a crater on the floor. Emerging from the smoke, Aka grabs on the edge of the ship and slowly pulls himself up as he says, "I'm okay!"

"Quick," Midori shouted towards Aka. "Run for your life!"

"Surprise," Shiro shouted as he bashed Aka and tries to push him inside. Immediately, the other bombers, except Kuro and Ao, unbuckled their seatbelts and try to leave the ship only to get stuck and crammed between the exit and the entrance.

"Mm… jus' another twenty-four hours and fifty-two minutes," Ao said tiredly. Ki, on the other hand, can be seen laughing in joy.

"But what about our packed lunches," Pink said confusingly.

"I can't take part in any violence," Aqua said shyly.

"But I'm scared," Midori shouted.

" **Shut up and just get in** ," Shiro shouted to Ao, Pink, Aqua, and Midori.

"Yeah, well you're not making the situation any better," Aka replied. "Perhaps if you stop pushing me, **maybe** I might be able to get in!"

"Pfft. What a bunch of clowns," Kuro said to himself.

"Hey! I heard that," Aqua and Pink shouted. Shiro manages to push Aka inside as the top part of the ship closes.

"Okay," Shiro continued, "everyone put your seatbelts on! We're lifting off in three, two, one!" Pushing the activation button, the ship begins to fly up towards the planet's atmosphere. Upon reaching space, Shiro takes control of the ship and starts flying it away from Planet Bomber. Calming down, Shiro then says, "Alright, now that we've left Planet Bomber, let's settle down and-" Shiro's eyes widen upon seeing the Bombermen floating across the ship. "Hey! Who gave you guys the okay to unbuckle your seatbelts!?"

"I don't know," Ki said cheerfully before continuing to fly around the ship.

"Besides, this is our first time being in space, Big Bro," Aqua said. Turning around, she sees Pink coming towards her. "Eep! Pink, stop before you crash right into me!"

"I can't," Pink shouted in fear. Pink and Aqua hit each other by their heads, causing them to slightly push away from each other. "Oww," Aqua and Pink groaned. Sighing, Kuro said to the girls, "Have you two forgotten that when in space, there is no gravity?"

"Easy for you to say," Aqua said as she pouted towards Kuro.

"This actually makes my sleeping much easy," Ao said happily in between his yawns. "Wake me up when we get to our destination... zzz…" Sighing, Shiro then says, "Come on guys, please don't this hard for all of us!"

"Hey, don't look at me," Aka replied. "I couldn't put my seatbelt on, Mr. Football Tackle!"

"It **was** your fault for shoving him in," Midori added. Sighing, Shiro said, "Please don't remind me." A beeping noise starts playing in the ship, causing Shiro to look at the monitor. "Alright guys, strap in! We're going to Planet Technopolis!"

"I've heard this one before," Kuro said. "Isn't that the fifth and outermost planet of our system?"

"Yes," Shiro replied. "Hold on to something, cause we're going in!" Everyone does so as the ship descends into the planet. Meanwhile, a blue magnet-themed bomber with a white scarf is seen watching the monitor screens, which shows the ship preparing to land.

"So they came, after all…" The bomber then pressed the button that says, "Presentation Button". Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work after the initial push. Pushing the button over and over in frustration, the bomber shouted, "Oh, come on! I've spent at least forty-six minutes trying to get that epic speech right! I will **not** have it delayed due to a stupid, nonfunctioning button!"

* * *

Upon landing the ship, Shiro jumps off it and looks around at the area they've arrived to. The entire place was littered with solitary-like buildings with its technology constantly glowing red, blue, and yellow. The pipes around the planet complete the mechanized look of the once peaceful planet.

"Planet Technopolis," Shiro said as he inspects the buildings. "Dang. Looks like the Buggler Army have already turned into a base."

"S-So," Aqua continued nervously, "are we just going to head straight in?"

"No," Shiro replied. "We need to avoid any unnecessary combat. Right now, our top priority is freeing the people of this planet. They must be imprisoned somewhere around here." Shiro then looked at the other bombers and said, "Also, let's call each other by our hero names. We can't allow the enemy to know our real identity."

"Cause if they do, they might expose everything about us, right," Kuro replied.

"Exactly," Shiro replied.

"That's good," Aqua said in relief. "I hope we can resolve this as peacefully as possible…" Pink then raised her hand as a sign of a question waiting to be answered.

"What is it, Pink," Shiro said curiously.

"Where's Ak- I mean, Red," Pink said in confusion. "Wasn't he here a few seconds ago?" Suddenly, an explosion can be heard in the distance, causing the alarms to trigger.

"Oh, no," Shiro said.

"That idiot," Kuro said as he follows Shiro, Pink and Aqua. The other bombers follow them shortly after. They see Aka blowing up the walls and making short work of the security robots without a care in the world.

"Alright! Let's go," Aka shouted. "Red Bomber is ready for action!"

"Hey," Shiro shouted as he approaches Aka. "What the heck do you think you're doing!?"

"What," Aka said in confusion. "I'm taking out the early birds," Aka shouted as he threw the bombs behind without looking, causing two more security robots to blow up.

"That's not what I mean! We haven't even come up with a plan, yet!"

"Oh, come on! A true hero never hesitates," Aka shouted. "Besides, explosions are the only thing that bad guys understand! Come on guys, let's **do this!** " Aka then pulls out a bomb and begins to run towards the hole he made while screaming in glory. In fear, Shiro follows him, saying, "W-Wait a minute! Red! I said **wait** , damn it!" Aqua just stands there, worried about the situation they might put themselves into.

"Will they be all right," Aqua said confusingly. Pink then shows up and pats Aqua in the back.

"To be honest," Pink continued, "I have no idea. Let's go follow them before they get themselves killed." Aqua then nods and follows her brothers and sister. Back inside the hole Aka made, Shiro can be seen trying calm him down.

"Stop," Shiro shouted. "Do you have **any** idea where you're going!?"

"Nope," Aka replied as he blows up the wall. "And I don't care! In fact, being lost in mazes like this brings challenge to the hero!"

"Yes, that's true. But give me a moment to rephrase myself," Shiro replied back. Clearing his throat he said, "Do you have any idea where **we're** going?" Coming to a quick stop, Aka's eyes widen upon hearing that question, realizing what he put himself and the others at. "Oh," he replied. "Crap."

"Yeah, 'Crap' is a good answer," Pink shouted. "Now because of you, we're lost in this technological maze!"

"Nice going, Red," Kuro added, which Aka replied with, "Up yours!"

"S-So now what," Aqua said confusingly. She then looks at Ao and says, "A- I mean Blue, do you know where to go to next? You did visit this planet once, right?" Ao sighs and says, "There should be an elevator… or something… zzz…"

"You mean the light blue glowing light over there," Ki said as he points to the elevator. The other bombers take notice of him and look at the direction he is pointing.

"Nice going, Yellow," Shiro said in excitement. "Come on guys, to the elevator!" The others soon follow, only to see a security robot to show up in front of them.

"What the," Kuro shouted. "White!" Upon hearing his name, Shiro turned around only to see the eight bombers standing in front of an enemy. "Black," Shiro shouted before turning to what's in front of him due to the loud noise it made via its landing.

"A-A purple, mechanical frog," Shiro said in confusion. The frog then smacks him towards the eight bombers. Dragging across the floor, Aqua catches Shiro.

"White," Aqua shouted in fear. "Are you okay!?" Groaning, Shiro said, "I'll live." The security robot then proceeds to get closer to the Bombermen.

"Please forgive me," Aqua said moments before summoning a bomb and throwing it at the security robots. Upon impact, the robot blows up with the bomb.

"Thanks," Shiro said in relief. "That was a little too close…"

"No problem," Aqua replied. Helping Shiro getting back on his feet, Aqua looked at Aka and said, "Red, please don't run off like that again! It's bad enough that we're lost!"

"Fine," Aka said, drooping his head in shame. Upon raising his head, he sees a bag-like creature behind Aqua and Pink. "Guys," he shouted. "Behind you!" Turning their heads, Pink and Aqua see the bag-like creature expanding.

"I-Is that a bag," Pink said in curiosity. Like a Venus Flytrap, the bag-like creature stuffs Pink and Aqua inside it within an instant. "Aah," Pink shouted. "Let us go!"

"White! Red! Help us," Aqua shouted to the duo.

"Hold on, guys," Midori shouted as he chases the bag-like creature. "We'll get you two out of there!"

"This reminds me a game of tag," Ki shouted as he follows Midori.

"Hey wait! We're supposed to stick together," Shiro shouted to the two bombers.

"Don't worry! We'll meet up at the fourth floor," Midori shouted back. Ao then sighs and says, "Might as well follow them, too… They'll easily get lost or somethin'…" He then follows the four bombers that are chasing after the bag-like creature, leaving Shiro, Aka, and Kuro alone.

"And then there were three," Kuro said, breaking the silence in the process.

"Not now, Black," Shiro said in frustration. Look at both Kuro and Aka, Shiro announced, "From now on, you guys are going to follow me until we find who oversees this base! Understand!?"

"Whatever," Kuro replied.

"Aw, come on," Aka complained. "At least I helped!"

"You did **jack-squat** ," Shiro replied to Aka. " **All you ever did was separate us from each other! And because of that, we are** **literally** **exposed to the enemy**!"

"Once again," Kuro added, "nice going."

"You do realize that I could easily stick a bomb up your-" Aka said moments before Shiro cuts him off.

" **Enough** ," Shiro shouted in frustration. " **Bickering isn't going to get us anywhere**!" As Shiro scolds his two brothers, Aka takes notice of the silhouettes surrounding them from the shadows.

"Uh, White," Aka said nervously.

"Not now, Red," Shiro replied before returning to scold his brothers.

"White…"

"Not now, Red!"

"White!"

"Shut up, Red!"

" **Shiro!** " Frustrated and ticked-off, Shiro turns around and shouts, " **What!?** What is it that is **so** important that you have to interrupt me in the middle of scolding the both of you two!?" All Aka did was point towards the ceiling, only for Shiro to see a swarm of security robots and purple mechanical frogs.

"Holy," Shiro said as he sees the oncoming horde of robots.

"That's what you get for not paying attention," Kuro said, teasing Shiro in the process. Shiro then turns towards Kuro and let out a series of unintelligible noises. Calming down, Shiro summons up a bomb on his hand and says, "We'll talk about the attitude you two have later!" Excited, Aka summons a bomb on his hand and says, "Alright! Combat time!" All three bombers then charge at the swarm of robotics as they prepare to throw their bombs at them.

* * *

 **Hello! It has been a while since I first logged in to FanFiction! I hope you like this version of the story from Super Bomberman R, a Nintendo Switch game by Konami and HexaDrive! Creative criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
